


Somebody Else

by acciowests



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, One Night Stands, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: Rowan Whitethorn and Aelin Galathynius are roommates. Things are already complicated between them, but what is most clear is that Aelin is in love with him. Only, when she goes home early, leaving Rowan and the others at their local bar, she awakes to something that breaks her heart completely.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin heard a feminine moan through her bedroom wall, and it was enough to shatter her heart completely.

It was Saturday, the only day of the week where her group of friends would meet up at the local bar and spend a few hours drinking, playing pool, and generally catching up. She'd gone with Lysandra and Elide, having been shopping with them a few hours prior, and left with them when Elide insisted she was tired. Lorcan, Aedion and Rowan, her broody but sexy roommate, stayed, drinking beer after beer and promising to take a taxi home.

Aelin's cousin was the one who introduced her to Rowan, the green-eyed business major who spent an absurd amount of time in the gym. They'd gotten off to a rough start, but a few months in each others company resulted in rather friendly roommate interactions. There were the movies they'd watched, spread out on their worn couch. The times he brought her chocolates and hot water bottles when she was on her period. When she ordered take out for him after his girlfriend broke up with him. That was in their first year, and Rowan had been single ever since. And Aelin, pathetic as ever, had been pining for him all these years.

Squinting as she pressed the power button on her phone, Aelin sighed at the sight of it being 1 am. She was tucked up in bed, having awoken likely from Rowan getting home. The springs of his bed creaked, the door swinging shut behind him. At least he had gotten home safe.

Beginning to turn over, burying herself against the pillow, she was about to close her eyes again when she heard something, a small chuckle that most definitely didn't belong to her friend. She stilled, clutching the covers as she listened, wishing she had heard wrong. But no, whispered voices traded in the next room, one belonging to a woman and the other to her Rowan. No, not her Rowan.

And that's when it started; the panting, the creaking of the bed and the moans following in suit—moans from both of them. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, her body tensing, stomach twisting as the noises only got louder. Ever since Lyria, Rowan hadn't brought anyone home. Even then, she'd never heard them like _this_.

She was a fool to think it had meant anything. Any of the times he'd put his hand on the small of her back, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, squeezed her palm. She'd cleaned his wounds after a bar brawl when a guy had pawed for her and he'd stepped in. And their hugs, when he held her it felt like the safest place in the world, his arms strong and chest warm against her. A fool, utterly and truly.

A tear scattered down her cheek as she listened to their moans combine, Rowan's guttural and deep, hers stretched out as she reached her release. She reached a hand up, cupping over her mouth as sobs escaped her, listening as someone moved into the ensuite bathroom, likely to clean themselves up. Aelin lifted the covers over her head, squeezing her eyes shut and hating how her heart broke into teeny, tiny pieces.

***

She'd hardly slept last night afterwards, and she was wide awake when she heard the creaking of floorboards and the apartment door shut. Aelin dressed in sweatpants and one of Rowan's hoodies. He had given it to her when he'd outgrown it, though after multiple washes it still managed to smell like him. She hated herself for putting it on.

Rowan was pouring a cup of coffee when she entered the kitchen, face bare and hair in a messy bun, unbrushed. All the motivation had been sucked out of her. His eyes flickered to her, drawing her mug from the cupboard, "Peppermint tea?"

He always made her tea in the morning. But now she just shook her head, sitting on the stool, arms resting on the counter. "Who was that?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his silver locks, "You heard us?"

"No." Her lie was abrupt, "I heard her leave."

He nodded slowly, "I met her at the bar. Her names Remelle."

Aelin bit her lip, hating how tight her throat felt, "Right. Well, next time let me know when you're going to bring someone home with you."

She turned, heading for her bedroom when Rowan called out, "It won't happen again, fireheart. It was just a bit of fun, I was drunk."

"It's fine. You're a single guy, you're going to get drunk and fuck people. I don't care," she snapped, hating the tears building up once more. Even with her back to him, she could feel his eyes on her.

Footsteps sounded behind her and soon she felt his presence, turning to find his broad chest before her. She looked up, meeting his frown as he took her hand, "Have I upset you?"

_No, I've upset myself._

She shook her head, "I just don't feel very well."

Despite clearly not believing her, he pressed the back of his fingers to her forehead. She only pulled away, dropping his hand in the process, "I'm going to lay down. Please leave me alone."

With that, she entered her room, shutting the door behind her and holding her breath. She listened, ears straining as Rowan's soft footsteps padded back to the kitchen, leaving her alone just like she asked. Instead of collapsing on the bed, she moved to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. Soon the hot water was on her skin, burning her shoulders as she shrunk to the bottom of the tub. Her tears came quickly now, legs pulled against her chest as she wished she had never met Rowan fucking Whitethorn.


	2. Somebody To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three days since Rowan slept with Remelle, leaving Aelin in utter heartbreak. When she snaps at him again after two days of silence, Rowan has finally had enough and is determined to find out the truth about why shes so upset with him.

Rowan hadn’t known it at the time, but one tiny mistake was enough to ruin everything he knew and loved.

It was Tuesday, and he was already running late. His class was meant to start in 15 minutes, and the campus was a twenty-minute drive away. And still, he waited in hopes Aelin would come out of her bedroom. Since Sunday morning, she hadn’t said a single word to him and had spent the last two days in bed, even skipping her classes. He cooked her meals that went cold, knocked on her door and spoke to her through the wood only to be met with silence. In the three years they’d lived together, Aelin had never been like this. Even in those first few months where they argued, she always showed her face and swished her hips around the small space in which they shared. Saturday she had been her usual self, full of laughter and snarkiness. Only one thing had changed since then.

Remelle. The woman had been utterly captivating with long, pale blonde hair and striking, blue eyes. She’d clung to him like glue, eyelashes batting prettily as she sipped her wine. Wine—who ordered wine at a bar? He was drunk by the time they left, dragging Remelle with him to the taxi and making out in the back seat. His hands intertwined in her hair while her fingers tugged on his belt. He hadn’t planned to take someone home, had never wanted to sleep with anyone after Lyria… anyone but _her_ , maybe.

But Remelle, she wanted him. She had made that clear when their lips first touched and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Hot and lustful, when he knew _she_ would be passionate and slow. And even now, after what he had done, he imagined that it wasn’t Remelle he had sex with, imagined it wasn’t her who slept in his bed and moaned his name.

Grabbing his keys with a sigh, Rowan shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder, turning toward the door when the subtle click of Aelin’s door sounded. After he and Lyria had broken up at the end of his first year, he and Aelin had been thicker than thieves. She was easily his best friend, though he would never tell Lorcan that. But now, turning to look at her, he wished they had never become friends at all.

Her eyes, turquoise mixed with gold, were red and puffy. Pale and blotchy, her skin lacked the usual golden toning that he adored, her under eyes grey and dark. The clothes she wore were the same she had on the other day, a hoodie that he identified as his own drowning her slim frame. Aelin Galathynius was a woman of beauty and perception. She turned up to each of her lessons with her makeup done and her clothes unwrinkled. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like her more natural look, one of his favourite things was seeing her in summer: shorts brushing her thighs, tank top pressing against her toned abdomen, her hair back in a braid as freckles stood tanned against her cheeks and nose. But this wasn’t her. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling, twisting against his gut, that he knew what it was.

“What are you still doing here?” she asked, a frown creasing her brows. Her words were thick with exhaustion that likely had nothing to do with lack of sleep.

He always drove her to campus, that wasn’t new to either of them. “Waiting for you, but I guess you’re not coming? Do you need me to drive you anywhere? I know Elide doesn’t have classes till this afternoon.”

Elide Lochan, Aelin’s friend and Lorcan’s girlfriend. He only knew that because Lorcan had complained about not being able to spend the morning with her. If she didn’t want to talk to him, he hoped she would at least talk to her.

She leant against her door frame, eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly, “No. I don’t need anything from you, Rowan.”

That was it. He dropped his backpack to the floor, placing his keys on the counter. “Fine,” he snapped, hating when he raised his voice at her. It reminded him of those few first months; a time he never wanted to go back to. He had hated her, and she hated him, and he never wanted to feel that again. “But I’m not leaving until you tell me what your problem is.”

A chuckle escaped her lips, eyes fiery as they burned into him, “You. You’re my problem. You do shit with zero regard for the people around you, for how they might feel.”

He was expecting it, but the words still hit him like a tsunami. His Aelin, the person who stood by him no matter what, was angry because of something he’d done. But she was wrong, he’d thought of her every damn second that night.

“I knew you were lying when you said you didn’t care about me bringing that girl here,” he muttered, taking a step toward her. Aelin’s eyes followed his movements, as though she was debating turning away from him. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if she did.

“Of course I care!” Her voice echoed, lips wobbling. “Rowan, I—Fuck, why did you have to sleep with her?”

He knew, knew the answer to the question he dared to ask, but he needed to hear her say it out loud. “Tell me why it matters. Tell me why you care so much, fireheart.”

Her words were a steady flame, flickering against his heart, “Because I’m in _love_ with you. I have been for _years_.”

He blinked, repeating the words in his head. Aelin loved him. She was _in_ love with him. No words had ever meant so much to him than those. He watched concern gloss her eyes as he remained silent, words choking in his throat.

“Aelin,” he started, but she was already turning, moving to close her bedroom door behind her as she disappeared. But Rowan moved faster, pushing the door before it could close completely and reaching for her. His fingers gripped her wrist, turning her toward him, her eyes wide and curious as they met his. There wasn’t a moment of doubt as he leaned in, his other hand going to her chin and tilting her head upwards. Their mouths crashed together, passionate as he had always imagined. Her lips were soft and persistent as they moved against his, her hand pressing against his chest as he dropped her wrist, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

He was kissing her and nothing had ever felt as good as this. Their noses slotted into place, Aelin tilting her head as her bottom lip pressed to his top one, her teeth nipping playfully as they traded breaths. His entire body lit up with warmth, hating the lack of velvet against his skin as he pulled away, pressing a last kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

Aelin was breathing heavily, her hands fisted in his shirt. She looked like a goddess, a queen, completely ethereal. “You shouldn’t,” he whispered, hating each aching word, “You shouldn’t love me.”

The hurt on her face was enough to bring him to his knees. She stepped back, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself, “How could you not have known? It really never crossed your mind? Am I not good enough for you now?”

He moved to take her hand, flinching when she recoiled, “No, fireheart, that’s not it. _I’m_ the one who doesn’t deserve _you_. You deserve so much better, all I do is hurt you.”

“I want _you_.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as the words fought from her chest. Rowan was moving forward at once, his arms wrapping around her waist as her hands went to his shoulders, face pressing into his neck. His fingers traced patterns against her back, lips pressing kisses to her hair as she let her tears fall against his shirt.

All these years—years, she had said. And the other night had broken her completely, though it was only a matter of time. He wouldn’t lose her now. Before he could say the words he wanted to, words he hadn’t even said to Lyria, she pulled away. Her hands reached up to cup his cheeks, thumbs stroking gently as she smiled, an expression that made his heart flutter. Cupping her hand with his own, he pressed a kiss to her palm, pressing his cheek into her hand, “It’s always been you, Aelin.”

Tears blurred his own vision as he pressed another kiss to her lips, this time backing her up against the bed. Class would have to wait, right now he would make up for lost time, worshipping the girl before him like she deserved to be. He pulled his lips from hers, words strong as he confessed, “I love you,” and pressed her against the mattress.


End file.
